Ghoul-lucinations
(Opening shot; fade in to a night sky. Pan downward to Rainbowbolt and Volcanian’s home then cut to the interior. The stallions sat lazily on the couch watching TV) Volcanian: So...this is what you watch in your spare time, eh, bro? Rainbowbolt: Shhhhh! Bro, it’s getting to the good part! Volcanian: What good part? (Cut to the TV screen; a formally-dressed man and woman stand at the balcony) “Man”: (on TV) Jenna, I’m sorry about my friend. I didn’t think he was so...so… “Jenna”: (on TV) ...monstrous? “Man”: (on TV) Yes. Look, the thing is...I love you, Jenna. You’re my only friend, Jenna! If I didn’t have you, I don’t know what I’d do! “Jenna”: (on TV) Oh, Leo...I felt the same way too. (hands to his cheeks) Bring it in (Cut to the ponies as smooching is heard; Rainbowbolt grinned stupidly and squealed at the romantic scene. Volcanian didn’t react much) Rainbowbolt: So...romantic! Volcanian: Very. Um, anyway...I think it’s time we go to bed Rainbowbolt: (shuts off TV) Yeah. You’re right (Cut to the bedroom. Both have already hopped onto their beds and got comfortable. Cut to Rainbow, his hoof on the switch of the lamp) Rainbowbolt: Night, bro. (turns off lamp) (He falls asleep. Cut to said brother, having slight difficulty sleeping. The camera zooms in slowly as his face twitches, then a grimace is on his face) Volcanian: (in his sleep, softly) No...no… (A voice of a young boy singing "Ring Around The Rosie" is heard echoing in the background as the camera cuts to the formerly villainous pony in a slightly foggy grassy field) Young male voice: Ring around the rosy… (Volcanian walks backwards, fear is shown on his face.) Young male voice: Pockets full of posies… (He looks around to find Chase, who is actually the source of the mysterious voice. Once Volcanian sets eyes on him, he smiled in relief) Chase: Ashes...ashes… Volcanian: Hey, Chase! (The minute the spy pup saw him, he disappears into thin air. Cut to a confused Volcanian.) Volcanian: What…? Where’d you go? (Another voice caught his attention; Cappy’s) Cappy: (from o.s., echoing) Volcanian! (Said pony turns his head to his left and there stood Cappy) Volcanian; Oh. Cappy! (The kappa’s eyes closed then opened, revealing red eyes and cat pupils) Cappy: YOU’RE A MONSTER!!! (He immediately disappears) Volcanian: Hey! Wait! I’m not---! (Marshall, Rubble and Rocky walk up to him) Rocky: Of course you are! Marshall: How dare you let this monster into the world! Rubble: Yeah! (They walk off before Volcanian could say anything) Volcanian: W-Wait. What are you…? (He felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Rainbowbolt, dirty and angry) Rainbowbolt: You’re my brother. I thought you loved me! (He flew off immediately) Volcanian: Rainbow? Rainbow! Come back! (Before he could go run after him, the animatronics got in his way. All are holding torches and scowled up at him) Spike: It’s all your fault! Thorn: You let this monster into the world! Manny: Why would you do that?! Volcanian: What’s going on? What did I even do? (backs off) What monster did I just unleash into the world? Felix: Why don’t you take a look behind you? (With that, the nine robots disappeared) Volcanian: Lo...Look behind me? What? (And he did; there stood a shadowy figure of a pony) Volcanian; What...are you? (He gets closer to the thing) Volcanian: Hello? Do I know you? (No answer) Rainbowbolt? Is that you? (nervous chuckle) Are you...playing a trick on me? (Silence) Okay. Rainbow, you can stop now. (Nothing) Seriously, Rainbow. This is not funny! Stop this nonsense! (And almost instantly, everything went white for him. Cut to the pony in his bedroom. He wakes up screaming, then gasping for air. Rainbow leans into view) Rainbowbolt: Sup, brother! (Said brother lets out a half-crazed giggle and got a funny look from Rainbow) Rainbowbolt: Okay. You’ve been like that all week… (Dissolve to long shot of the tower and zoom in slowly to the sound of happy chomping. It is now morning. Cut to a slow pan across the table loaded with bowls of salad of various kinds. Each of the robots, pups, and Rainbow are getting their eat on. Ulysses levitates a fork to dig in. Jack, however, simply has his face into the bowl. The pan stops on Spike) Spike: These are amazing, Jack Jack: Thanks. Volcanian helped me. He insisted I make more and more...and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more. And that was all night. It’s almost like he never wants to---? Oggy; ---sleep? Jack: Exactly. (takes a bite of a ripe tomato) Eventually, I got tired so he read me a bedtime story Manny: Up all night, huh? (A cut to Volcanian; he is a bedraggled, muddy, disheveled mess and is asleep where he sits, snoring loudly) Felix: (ruffling feathers on his head) Now, I don’t want to sound unappreciative, but has anyone else noticed how strange Volcanian has been last week? Zuma: I have. He went to the store to buy pup treats...and stayed up until midnight Chase: He spent the entire night dying my all-white T-shirts green Manny: You think that’s weird? He raced me and Skye, like, all night last Friday and lost every time! We got tired and didn’t want to do anymore, but he just wouldn’t let us sleep! I mean, I know hanging out with me is cool, but it was like he’d rather keep losing than---? Oggy: ---sleep? Manny: Yeah Kunekune: Who does that? Felix: Someone who’s been having sleeping difficulties, that’s who. As soon as Volcanian wakes up, we’re going to ask him what’s up (Volcanian walks up with a start once he falls off the chair) Volcanian: Who let the dogs in? I-I mean...I’m awake. (Stupidly grinning) Felix: Volcanian…? Skye: Is there something you want to tell us? Kunekune: You know how much we all appreciate your help. But...we worry you might be...having trouble sleeping? Volcanian: (sadly) Really? (All trade concerned looks) Volcanian: Well...it’s kind of a long story. You see...I’ve been having...nightmares Marshall: Nightmares? Did something happen? Rocky: What happened in your nightmares? Volcanian: Well, first...there was you guys going against me. Then...then there’s this...shadowy figure Ulysses: Shadowy figure? Tell us more Volcanian: All I can tell you about it is that...I’m pretty sure I recognize the figure. But I’m not sure...where and why exactly Rubble: Do you know what it looks like? Volcanian: I don’t know. It’s just a shadow of...a pony. That’s all I know...I think Chase: Please. You have to had remember the appearance Volcanian: I just don’t know! (gets up to leave) Sorry, but...I need to go Chase: Volcanian, please! Rainbowbolt: Chase, it’s fine. He needs some time alone (Just before Volcanian opens the door, his eyes suddenly went wide and the screen snaps to black) (Fade in to the nightmarish field again. The pups, and the robots are sitting near a tree having a picnic and having fun. The second the shadowy figure appears, the kids are trapped in bubbles and screaming is heard in the background. Snap to white again) (Fade in to Volcanian waking up and finding himself still in the tower and on a couch) Volcanian: What? Hey, what just happened? Felix: Oh, you’re awake Volcanian: I know, but...what happened? Ulysses: You fainted Volcanian: So I did? Rainbowbolt: Yeah. Has this happen a lot, bro? Volcanian: I mean...I’ve been having strange nightmares, but this? This never happened to me before Rainbowbolt: I think you just need some rest, bro. Come on (He and his bro walked out the door) Rainbowbolt/Volcanian: (to the kids) See ya! (The door closes. Chase starts to think) Thorn: Chase? You’ve got something in mind? Chase: I feel like something’s up with Volcanian. I don’t know what… Jack: He’s been having recent nightmares. Is that what you’re thinking? Chase: Yes. Isn’t it weird that he gets them all the time? Cappy: It’s very strange Spike: And you know, there’s a certain ghost that we can talk to about that (Dissolve to Phantabus; cut to frame him and the kids. They are in the lair of the two ghosts) Phantabus: ...So you’re saying Volcanian has been having frequent nightmares? About this...shadow? Skye: Yes Marshall: He’s been having that a lot Zuma: And we’re worried about him (The blue ghost suddenly gets nervous) Phantabus: Uh...well, so, is Volcanian here now? Ulysses; He’s not with us Manny: He’s resting Phantabus: Well...it’s important that he should hear this. (Kerogine comes to him) Kerogine: It’s something Phantabus and I...have been holding back from him ever since that...that horrible day Kunekune: What horrible day? What happened? Kerogine: It was also the day I first heard of him Rubble: Can you tell us what happened? Phantabus: With Volcanian and his brother not here, we can’t speak of what happened in the past between him and that...mysterious figure Manny: (stretching wings) Well, I think it’s time we have some fun in the sun. (flutters to the door) Come on, guys (Just as the kids are about to exit the lair, Kerogine stops them with one last thing) Kerogine: If you get the chance, tell Volcanian and Rainbowbolt to meet here Chase: Okay (The kids walked out. Some time later, Volcanian and Rainbowbolt enter) Phantabus: Oh. You two are here Volcanian: I suppose you two heard about my...situation. (shudders at the memory of the shadowy figure) Kerogine: We did, and we’re glad to help. Now, we want to talk to you about...that mysterious creature Volcanian: Yes. Do you think this...mysterious figure is trying to tell me something? Phantabus: There’s actually more than reasons as to why this thing is appearing in your dreams Volcanian: What are you saying? Rainbowbolt: Then...what do you guys know about this shadowy guy? Kerogine: Just listen. Sometimes, there are things in the past that you may be completely unaware of. There are some things called the shadows of the past. Those shadows resemble the spirits of the deceased Volcanian: What are you trying to say? What does this have to do with me? Phantabus: The shadows of the past...they can be of a family member or a friend. That’s why they follow them Volcanian: But I know Rainbow is alive. Our parents are too...Why would this shadow of the past come to me? Phantabus; Because that shadowy thing...is actually your brother. Eldest brother, that is (The pony brothers gasped at this) Rainbowbolt: Brother? Volcanian and I had a third brother?! Kerogine: His name is Glacierdoon Rainbowbolt/Volcanian: Glacierdoon?! Rainbowbolt: I didn’t know we had a third brother, Volcanian Volcanian: I didn’t know either. Mom and dad didn’t tell you? Rainbowbolt: No, they didn’t Volcanian: They didn’t tell me either! Phantabus: Perhaps you should let us explain Volcanian: Please do, because I am very confused Kerogine: Just listen. Before your mother had you two...well, Glacierdoon was the first born child in your family. And then...that horrible day happened… (Fade to black, then fade in to a young white-coated unicorn with dark blue hair. This is young Glacierdoon. He is shown playing with a bouncy ball. Just then, two large shadows of his parents cover him. Both speak o.s.) “Mother”: You ungrateful fool. Don’t you know you’re only causing harm wherever you go?! Young Glacierdoon: Sorry mommy “Father”: Sorry isn’t gonna cut it. You’re coming home with us Young Glacierdoon: No! You’re both stupid! “Mother”: Watch your language! Young Glacierdoon: I hate you both! “Father”: Young man, you’ll be grounded for a month! Young Glacierdoon: I don’t care! (He runs off into town and gasped. In front of him is an angry mob; the mother and father leading it) “Father”: We most certainly do not need this overpowering pony in our land! “Mother”: Get him! (The mob rushes toward the young child; he runs off, screaming. At the very back of the group stood a younger ghost that resembles Kerogine. Fade back to the present) Kerogine: Ever since that day, he seeked revenge on those who mistreated him Volcanian: Unbelievable. That’s...no coincidence...right?” (gets nervous) “Because...I did what he did… Phantabus: It appears you’ve actually...followed in his hoof steps. You may not know it, Volcanian, but unlike you...he never got better. No one helped him change his ways, and so...he...he passed. When his ghost appeared in your dreams, he’s been trying to get your attention Volcanian: It’s hard to believe that this is all a coincidence. I had no idea Glacierdoon did all that before me Phantabus: Yes. It is hard to believe, but that’s what he did. And now...he wants you, Volcanian, and only you (Suddenly, the red pony began to stumble and the screen snaps to black) (Fade in to him in the strange area again. Screaming is heard in the background) Volcanian: Where am I? (The screaming continues, scaring him mightily) Volcanian: Hello? (An animatronic --- possibly Spike --- swifts past him from behind and screaming is still heard. Snap to black) (Fade in to the pony wandering about in a cave-like area) Spike: (from a distance) WHERE AM I?!? (Volcanian sharply turns around and gasps; on the ceiling are translucent green cocoons with the nine animatronics, the six pups, Rainbow, Kerogine, Phantabus, and all the other friends frozen inside with eyes closed) Volcanian: What the?! (He flies up to them and pokes one of the cocoons) Volcanian: Hello? (to Rainbowbolt) Brother? You okay? Rainbowbolt: (voice) What do you want?! Volcanian: Come on, bro. Don’t you know who I am? Rainbowbolt: (voice) Yeah. You’re that one who let that monster into the world Thorn: (voice) I’m with you on that, Rainbow Spike: (voice) Yeah. That was so stupid Manny: (voice) Pretty stupid that he had to do the same mistake his brother made Oggy: (voice) I think it was dumb, too Kunekune: (voice) Maybe vengeance runs in the family (Echoed laughter is heard) Felix: (voice) I wonder if there’s a gene for that? Cappy: (voice) Yeah. I wonder (More mocking, disembodied laughter is heard) Volcanian: Wait, what? I don’t understand! Ulysses: (voice) What’s there to not understand, Volcanian? Did you ever give a spring of thought about your deceased brother? Volcanian: But I didn’t know he was gone. No one in my family told me Jack: (voice) Don’t use that excuse on us. You know, you could continue following in your older brother’s hoofsteps and forget about us Volcanian: No! I’m done creating paths of destruction. That’s all put behind me now Rocky: (voice) If you do decide to follow in your brother’s hoof steps, then go ahead Zuma: (voice) That will totally show what a traitor you are, dude Rubble: (voice) Yeah Marshall: (voice) Wow. You really have shown your true colors Volcanian: Stop! I’m not a traitor! Chase: (voice) Because of you, we’re all in danger Skye: (voice) What he said Kerogine: (voice) And now that monstrous brother of yours is going to get us Volcanian: Monstrous?! None of you even know Glacierdoon! How can you even tell what he’s plotting? Phantabus: (voice) Because we know Zuma: (voice) I wish you were still a bad guy, dude (Under the strain of all this, Volcanian growls, holding his head) Thorn: (voice) I wish I never met you in the first place! Felix: (voice) You were bad news the minute you stepped into our lives! Rainbowbolt: (voice) You, Volcanian? Younger brother of Glacierdoon? You two seemed like twins to me Volcanian: Noo… (Volcanian turns away quickly and energy sucks inside of him) Skye: (voice) I hate you, Volcanian Rubble: (voice) Ditto Chase: (voice) Same here (Without warning, Volcanian stands up and lets out an ear-splitting scream that is enough to cause the whole place to vibrate. His horn begins to glow) Volcanian: MAKE IT STOOOOOPPP!!!! (At "stop", an explosion of white orbs occur and they went everywhere. Some of them hit all of the cocoons. Once they hit the ground, they shattered and all of the victims trapped inside got up and stood, glaring at Volcanian. Everything goes white) (Fade in to the red pony laying on the couch. He immediately sat straight up. Cut to show that he’s in the lobby of the Lookout) Volcanian: What?! (Rainbowbolt runs into the room) Rainbowbolt: Bro! What happened? Volcanian: What...What happened, Rainbow? Rainbowbolt: Well, you...you fainted. So I took you here Volcanian: Okay. Except… (The gang approaches) Chase: You okay? Volcanian: What’s this? Wait, it doesn’t matter. (starts to walk away) I have to go. (Chase gets in his way) Marshall: Chase, I think you should let him leave Chase: No. We can try to work this out Volcanian: How? What power do you have to stop Glacierdoon? To stop me? Skye: What are you saying? Volcanian: Because of me...you’re all in danger! (With that, he runs full speed out of the house. Rainbow flies after him) Rainbowbolt: Dude, wait! There could be a way to solve this! Volcanian: It’s best if you stay away from me, Rainbow! It’s me that’s the problem Rainbowbolt: It’s not you! Glacierdoon is just trying to drive you insane. Neither you or I even knew he’s part of our family. (both stop) And how are you supposed to know this was going to happen? Volcanian: Well, why didn’t you tell me? Rainbowbolt: What? No one in our family knew Volcanian: Think about it. Mom and Dad...kept this from us! It wouldn’t have been nice to know we had Glacierdoon! And perhaps know about him! Rainbowbolt: Okay. I’m not convinced. Kerogine and Phantabus witnessed it all, and they too kept it from us. They didn’t want to upset or worry us! Volcanian: Upset me? Upset me?! I’m more than upset, Rainbow! The pups and the robots are in danger!” (starts to walk away) Thanks a lot, Rainbow Rainbowbolt: Okay, how was I supposed to know this was going to happen, eh? Volcanian: I’m not speaking to you (He starts to flutter up to the clouds; Rainbow follows) Rainbowbolt: And what are you gonna do? Volcanian: Follow in Glacierdoon’s hoof steps. After all, I was exactly like him, wasn’t I? Rainbowbolt: So what? You’re just gonna return back to your villainous ways? You can’t do that! (Too late; Volcanian ignores him and teleports out of sight) Rainbowbolt; Why that dumb nut! I have to warn the pups and the robots! (He flies off to the Lookout and enters) Rainbowbolt: Everyone! (The pups come to him) Rocky: What’s going on? Rainbowbolt: It’s Volcanian. He…Well, he… Rubble: Did something happen? Rainbowbolt: Yes. Volcanian has gone completely insane. It’s actually a long story Marshall: Well, we’ll listen Rainbowbolt: Alright. So it’s something like this... (Dissolve to the five sitting on the cushions; Rainbow has his hoof on his head and has a worried look on his face. The pups show utter surprise on their faces) Chase: Unbelievable… Rocky: We didn’t know you guys had a third brother Rainbowbolt: Yes. And now he’s becoming destructive and kidnapping the robots. (Rocky stands up from the cushion, looking determined) Rocky: Then we better go and stop him Marshall: How can we do that? Rainbowbolt: I don’t know, but follow me (He gets off the couch and gallops off, the six canines followed him. Cut to the town; Volcanian hovers from high above and casts a large spell on a playground. All the kids and parents ran away before the playground gets blown up. Then he floats down to the nine robots, who are trapped in small cages) Cappy: Volcanian! Let us go! Why are you doing this?! Volcanian: That is none of your concern! (Rainbow flies up to him) Rainbowbolt: Volcanian. Stop! Volcanian: Well, if it isn’t the dumb brother of mine Manny: Rainbow! Thank goodness you’re here! Get us out of here! Rainbowbolt: In a minute, guys. (sneering at Volcanian) It’s just that someone needs a stern talk from his brother Volcanian: No way. Get out Rainbowbolt: What are you doing? Volcanian: Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m doing what Glacierdoon did in the past. I figured that if I live inside that nightmare, he will stop following me Rainbowbolt: And how is destroying the city and kidnapping the robots gonna solve any of that? Volcanian: It was Glacierdoon who started all this, and pretty soon, you’re gonna end up like me and Glacier Rainbowbolt: No way. That will never happen. You won’t be considered a good guy if you return to your usual nasty self, Volcanian Volcanian: Evil is what I used to be, and it looks like Glacier doesn’t appreciate me as the good guy Rainbowbolt: You shouldn’t have listened to Glacierdoon. Don’t you get it? His ghost is messing with your head, Volcanian! You’re not a bad guy, you’re a good guy (Instantly, he gets bumped on the head by Volcanian. Rainbow crashes into a mailbox, then he crawls out. Volcanian descends down and advances closer towards Rainbow) Rainbowbolt: Okay, man. You leave me no choice. I’m going to fight back (Rainbow tackles Volcanian down to the sidewalk, but the latter pushes him off. He rips a street lamp off from the concrete and attempts to hit Rainbow with it, only to have Rainbow grab onto it and pull it away from him. The alicorn fires up his horn and shoots a spell at Rainbow, which he easily dodges. Rainbow goes toward Volcanian and gets a grip of his hoof; he throws him into an old shop. Rainbowbolt flies to the robots and easily snaps the bars off each cage, setting them free) Rainbowbolt: It’s all you guys now (The robots come together and each cast their own spells; they come together to form a massive one that went hurtling towards Volcanian. First comes an explosion, followed by Volcanian’s screaming. Just then, a ghostly figure flies out from inside him and throws him down into a lake outside of town. The robots, the pups, and Rainbowbolt go to check out what happened) Rainbowbolt: Bro? (The alicorn emerged from the water and swims out; reaching the grassy surface, he gasps for air. When he opens his eyes, he looks around) Volcanian: What happened? Rainbowbolt: You happened! Volcanian: I’m confused Rainbowbolt: Why should you be?! You just had to heed Glacier’s words and actions!! (Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounds him and the kids. It starts to close in on them until they are nowhere to be seen) Volcanian: What?! What’s going on?! (Glacierdoon’s ghost lands in front of him) Volcanian: Glacierdoon? Is that you? What are you doing? (comes toward him, angry) You made me this. You’re the reason why I was a villain in the first place! Why would you do that?! I was just trying to live a happy life, until you decided to make everything worse! Because of you, my parents hate me! (The ghost takes a step toward him, and he leans over so both their horns touch) Glacierdoon’s ghost: ...They hated me too Volcanian: Why? Glacierdoon’s ghost: Same reason they dislike you Volcanian: But...that’s no coincidence Glacierdoon’s ghost: I see you’re not convinced, and that’s okay Volcanian: But what can you do to help? You’ve been haunting me in my dreams for the past few days! Glacierdoon’s ghost: I’m sorry I did that Volcanian: Well, I wish there was a way to make this all better Glacierdoon’s ghost: But there is Volcanian: What? Glacierdoon’s ghost: I’ll be okay...if you do something for me Volcanian: I don’t get it Glacierdoon’s ghost: Are you...Are you willing to do it? Volcanian: Of course, but I don’t know what you want me to do Glacierdoon’s ghost: Get me out of the dreamworld Volcanian: What? Glacierdoon’s ghost: You’re actually sleeping, Volcanian. I casted a sleeping spell on you so I can talk to you in the dreamworld (Before the red pony could say anything, he starts to fade) Volcanian: What’s going on? Glacierdoon’s ghost: Oh. The sleeping spell is wearing off. You’re waking up Volcanian: But what about you? Glacierdoon’s ghost: I’ll be fine. One last thing before you wake up; remember my request for you...brother Volcanian: Sure...brother. I won’t forget (The screen fades to white as both hugged) (Fade in to Volcanian laying on the grass, starting to wake up. When he did, he saw the kids and Rainbow standing before him, all worried) Rainbowbolt: Bro! You’re okay! Volcanian: Of course I am Marshall: But, uh...what happened? Volcanian: (smugly) It’s a long story (He walks off, the others shrugged and cheerfully followed him while chatting) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three